


Sorry

by btsVeeeee



Series: dancing around your music [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i need more fanfics about them, please write one, winkbugi is lifeu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: I feel so tired tonight





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series that is inspired by a song.
> 
> Prompt 1 - Sorry by The Rose

The paled city lights illuminate Seoul. A night with a covered face. The rough pavement scrunch beneath his shoes, the coldness seeping on his skin like the chilling voice that keeps hunting him.

_“I feel tired tonight”_

The words that he can’t forget in a breeze.

* * *

_I’m in blurred thoughts, why everything is getting harder again._

 

It all started that night, where the night is still young, and he doesn’t know if he will still see the tomorrow to arrive. The deep wound on his side is not helping either on prolonging is life. He should have listened to his hyung when he told him not to take the shortcut alone. He can already see the disappointed look on his face, his figure trembling with worry while waiting at their doorstep, well if he ever get home with his situation right now. He can’t call for help, not after those guys robbed his phone and wallet. Seems fate likes giving him a hard time. 

He can already feel that he is losing his consciousness as he tried to support his weight on the wall beside him, dragging himself to leave this area. After taking a step or two, the world is starting to spin, black spots invading his vision

-

“Ugh” he can feel how heavy his body, he can feel pain everywhere.

_Wait. Pain? He is still alive?_

Opening his eyes, adjusting on the dimly lit room. It is so familiar. Then it lands on the figure sleeping on the chair beside him, arms tucked under his head. He smiles in relief. _Oh._

Sitting may be a bad idea, wincing as he feels the wound on his side throb in pain. _Shit._

“Glad you’re still alive, ” he looks at the sleepy figure as he rubs his eyes. _  
_

“How did you find me again, Hyung?” It seems like the older can find him everywhere he goes.

“I just did. Oh, when I saw you swimming in your own blood, I thought of leaving you there.” That teasing tone contradicts the gentle and worried look he's giving him.

“And Jihoon ah, don’t move too much if you don’t want those stitches to open. Minki won’t appreciate if his efforts will go to waste, It took me forever just to convince him to stitch you up in the middle of the night”

“Thanks Hyung.” He holds the older’s hands, it’s smaller compare to his. The ravenette is more fragile than he looks, and he badly wants to protect him.

* * *

 

_Sorry, for not turning back_

 

It’s been 3 weeks since that incident and Minki still won’t stop nagging him about how he should not move too much because his so called masterpiece will be ruined (read: his messy stitches).

“Jihoon ah~” he don’t know why, but his heart won’t flutter like it used to when he saw Jonghyun, these past few days he is getting bored with everything, even his relationship with the other is getting dull. Maybe he is still young to understand things because he lives in the adrenaline rush unlike the Jonghyun who is always calm and gentle.

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun touched the younger’s cheek, smiling like he is his whole world, maybe, maybe Jihoon is Jonghyun’s whole world and he doesn’t know that he is losing the younger too soon.

“I’m just tired, hyung. Sorry, ” he removes the older’s hand on his cheek, and stood up, leaving Jonghyun sitting in confusion, he can feel the worried gaze following his retreating back.

-

_Sorry, for selfish self of mine_

 

The thing is, Kim Jonghyun is not blind, he can see how the younger is getting distant every day, he should expect it when from the start, their relationship is not perfect, that from the start they are very different to each other, it’s just because of their group of friends that they are together now.

He should have expected that the time will come, where the young will leave their shared apartment in the middle of the night. It started when Jihoon barge on their door, wasted. The smell of alcohol reeks like a gas suffocating him.

“I’m sorry Hyung, it’s just that, I don’t know. I don’t know if it is me or it’s you but this.” The younger point him and himself. “This is not working, I always get bored when I'm with you”

“We should break up”

Jonghyun should have seen those words coming, he should stop and beg the younger, but instead the exhaustion and shock took over.

_“I feel tired tonight,”_

He don’t know when, but the tears started to fall from his eyes. Maybe it’s between the younger say _‘sorry’_ and he leaves the apartment, leaving the door open for him to his retreating figure

* * *

_Come back to me again, please. Cause without you, there’s no me anymore_

 

The paled city lights illuminate Seoul. A night with a covered face. The rough pavement scrunch beneath his shoes, the coldness seeping on his skin like the chilling voice that keeps hunting him.

“I feel tired tonight”

The words that he can’t forget in a breeze. _  
_

Five months had passed and he still can’t forget those words, the look on the older’s face still haunt him in his sleep. After staying at Daniel and Seonwoo’s place, he realizes that he should have turned back and hug the older. He shouldn’t let his childish emotions overtake. He realizes that it’s just a phase, and he really loves him, he missed his scent, his smiles, his touch, his laugh, his everything. He missed how calm and peaceful he feels when they are together. 

The two won’t let him live until he goes back to Jonghyun, and he did. But this time, their shared apartment is empty. No trace was left. Even Minki doesn’t know where the other went.

He stops on his tracks, because after five months of no news about his whereabouts, there he is, standing at the bus stop, he looks so small on the thick scarf wrapped about his neck. Jihoon don’t know if he should run and apologize, beg the other to come back to him or he should leave him be.

He chose the latter instead.

But things won’t really go on his way when he heard that familiar voice calling his name.

This time, he turns back and saw the older running to him. He is smiling like nothing happened. Like he doesn’t break the older that night

“H-hyung I-“ he chokes on his own words, his rehearsed line already forgotten.

_I’m sorry hyung, please comeback. I love you._

“It’s okay Jihoon ah.” Jonghyun smiled at him like he is still his whole world.

This time, Jihoon realized that he is so lucky to have a guy like him, Jonghyun is someone who keeps him at bay, Jonghyun has been always the calm after the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's lame. eww.  
> Anyways, the song is all about breaking up out of boredom.
> 
> Request will be accepted, just comment a song and Jonghyun x ? pairing :)
> 
> Leave your comments and kudos, i really appreciate it ^_^


End file.
